


My Best Friend's Mind

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens duh, Dominators, F/F, Im in an airport and I'm bored, Kara does things, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena gets powers sorta, Me: has several WIP Me: lets make new ones instead of finishing any!, Sorry for the brief character list, SuperCorp, extra superpowers, mindreading, this is as far as I know, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Lena knows everything there is to know about her best friend. Right?Kara gets in a scuffle with an unknown sub-species of Dominator and Lena has an encounter with the being as well. Lena suddenly can hear thoughts. Who knew that Supergirl's thoughts were so chaotic?





	1. I Think

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to the first chapter of my new fiction! I will try to keep this one brief, but I'm excited to see where this goes. I'm trying to break free of some creator's block. Love all of everyone <3.

     It was a nice day out. At least, in Lena’s eyes it is a nice day out. Just a light sprinkle of rain, a nice fog that wraps the city up in its own blanket, and a slight breeze that brings the smell of rain with it. Oh, and of course, no one trying to kill her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a voice from behind her.

 

“Excuse me, Ms. Luthor. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

 

She spun around in her chair. “It’s quite alright, Jess. I wasn’t thinking about much. What is it you need?” She tried a smile.

 

Jess fidgeted, clutching her work tablet close to her chest. “I was just confirming your plans with Ms. Danvers later today.”

 

This caused a genuine smile to appear on her face. “Yes. That will be happening.” Jess nodded and turned to return to her desk just outside the office doors. “Oh, and Jess?” She called before her secretary could reach the door.

 

“Yes Ms. Luthor?” She replied, turning around.

 

Lena let her expression fall into a softer one. “Don’t look so worried. I don’t bite. I was just going to ask if you could clear my afternoon.”

 

Jess tapped the tablet she had been clutching a couple of times. “It is done.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at her still nervous assistant. “Jess, feel free to take the rest of the day off. My treat.”

 

Jess managed a small smile before leaving the room.

Lena turned back to face the cloudy view from her balcony. Today was going to be a good day.

 

* * *

 

     Kara was debating whether to go check up on Lena as Supergirl _before_ she went over as Kara Danvers. Maybe she was feeling blue because of the weather and wanted comfort food. Kara knew she shouldn't be stressing about this, she had known Lena for a while now and they were best friends. Sure, she had only just realized she had a crush on her best friend, but that shouldn't change anything. It’s just Kara Danvers, coming in to see her best friend. _What the hell…_ She used her super speed to change into the hero National City loved. She flew a bit slower than she wanted to heading towards L-Corp. It was just the fact that she was thinking about what Lena thought about her. _Both_ of her. The tips of her boots touched down lightly on the balcony of Lena’s office. She nearly jumped at the sight of Lena already looking out the window. It took a few seconds for her to recover from what seemed like a waiting Lena Luthor. She cautiously walked into the office, wondering if something was wrong.

 

“Hello, Supergirl.” Lena said softly. “What brings you by?”

 

Kara almost hid behind her cape. She tried so hard to keep her emotions under control. She eventually put her hands on her hips and lifted her chin a bit, moving into the classic Supergirl pose. “I was just coming to check up.”

 

Lena raised an eyebrow. Kara just about melted. Lena inspected her with her emerald eyes. “Making sure I'm not turning into Lex?”

 

Kara started to panic. She went from heroic to a complete panic. “No! I mean, I just wanted to make sure that… You know you were doing good. How is Jess? Good? Did you send her home early? That seems awfully nice if you did.” She was letting words just tumble out of her mouth. She tried to gain some footing again. “So, it seems like you are doing alright.”

 

Lena just looked amused. “You sound so much like Kara. No wonder you two are such good friends. Yes, I am doing just fine. Yes, I sent Jess home earlier.” The brunette turned her chair to face the outside world. “It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?”

 

Kara blinked a couple times. “Uh. Yeah. If you are in to cloudy days, it absolutely is.”

 

“Does it feel good?” Lena suddenly said.

 

“What?” Kara was lost.

 

“Days like this. I can only imagine you can feel the mist while flying.” Her friend turned back, meeting her eyes.

 

Kara tried to maintain eye contact as long as possible. _You are Supergirl, not Kara Danvers. You are someone else right now._ “Yes, I can feel it. It can be quite refreshing, now that you mention it. It makes you feel the rain before it falls.”

 

Lena let out a laugh. “Well aren't you the poet.”

 

That put Kara over the edge. “Right! Ok, well I best be going. Nice speaking to you.”

 

She got out of there as fast as alienly possible. She started making loops around the city. Not fast enough to create a hole in the time/dimensional barriers, but fast enough to try and get Lena and her conversation off of her mind.

 

“Kara?”

 

She came to a dead stop. She forgot her earpiece was still in from her earlier mission. “Yeah? What’s up Alex?”

 

She heard a sigh of relief. “Oh, we just saw the circles being made around the city and thought something happened.”

 

Kara felt herself let out a small laugh. “No, I'm fine. Just trying to clear my mind, is all.”

 

“Uh huh.” Alex sounded unconvinced.

 

Kara shook her head, though no one could see her. “I swear Alex I'm fine.” She looked at the clock in National City Square. The clock read 11:30. “Alex, I'm going to turn off my communications for about an hour. Don't call me unless it is an emergency.” She landed and used her super speed to change into normal clothes.

 

“Sure thing. I assume you won’t have your Supergirl phone on you?” Alex knew where she was going. While she didn’t approve of Lena very much, she respected Kara.

 

“You assume correctly.” She replied, trying to cut the conversation short. It would look weird that she was talking to thin air.

 

“Rodger that.” Alex confirmed right before a click sounded, showing that the communications channel was shut off.

 

Kara let out a sigh and walked into Noonan’s, deciding on grabbing a salad for Lena and a sticky bun for herself. It wasn’t long before she was walking down the street towards L-Corp. She paused in front of the building. What was making her so nervous? This was no different than any other visit she had paid to the building, as Kara or Supergirl. She walked through the double doors as she had many times before. She gave a smile and a small nod to the security guard. One thing that she was really thankful for was her unrestricted access. It meant that she could skip through security and take Lena’s private elevator. She hopped into the small elevator as soon as it arrived. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. When she arrived on the correct floor, Jess was still packing up to go home.

 

“Hello, Ms. Danvers.” She said with a quick glance. The secretary quickly looked up again. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“What?” Kara felt her forehead. It seemed her face had grown into a concerned expression without her noticing. She relaxed her face. “No, nothing! Sorry to have worried you.”

 

Jess gave a slight, suspicious nod. “Ok, Ms. Luthor is waiting for you.” Jess went back to what she was doing.

 

Kara walked through the giant gray wood door. Lena was still looking outside, just as she had left her as Supergirl. She knocked on the doorframe to get Lena’s attention.

 

The brunette spun around to face her and smiled. “Kara!” Her eyes lit up.

 

Kara returned her smile and held up the bag containing the food she purchased. “Hey! I assumed you hadn’t eaten lunch. You really need to start taking care of yourself.” She set the bag on the coffee table in front of the couch.

 

Lena walked over to the couch and shrugged. “Well, I can’t learn to take care of myself if you keep doing it for me.”

 

She rolled her eyes and pulled out the salad. “I bought you… Kale. I don’t understand how you eat that.”

 

Lena lightly grabbed the plastic container out of her hands. “You are against anything green or vegetable-like.”

 

She pretended to consider what Lena had said. “I suppose that is true.”

 

The CEO leaned into the couch and looked at her. “You are great, you know that right?”

 

Her breath hitched in her throat. “Uh- ye- yeah. Just doing what any best friend would do.” She would have to force her feelings down. She couldn’t be the friend Lena needed if she couldn’t speak or be there for her.

 

“You are the best friend a girl could ask for.” Lena said with a smile right before taking a bite out of her salad.

 

She just let her eyes wander the room rather than focus on the cause of her internal conflicts. The stack of papers was a bit lower than yesterday and the water had been refilled in Lena’s glass. She turned back to face the brunette. Kara almost let out a yelp when she saw the intense gaze of green eyes on her.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked, face riddled with concern.

 

Kara tilted her head, her emotions dying to escape the prison she put them in. “What do you mean?”

 

Lena let out a small laugh. “You haven’t taken a single bite of your food since you got here. That is very unlike you, unless something is on your mind. This isn’t my first day with Kara Danvers.”

 

God, did her emotions claw at her, trying to break free. She just swallowed them down. “I am just… I don’t know.” Lena looked like she was about to ask more, but her phone went off. She picked it up and inspected the caller ID on the screen. Her finger pressed down on the green ‘accept’ button. She looked up at Lena apologetically while she answered. She pressed the cold surface of her phone to her ear.

 

“Yeah? What’s up Alex?” Her voice had a hint of annoyance to it.

 

There was little noise on the other line until Alex finally spoke up. “Hey, are you with Lena right now?”

 

“Yes, I told you that I would be.” She said, losing what little patience she still had left.

 

There was a loud crash on the line. “Look, Kara. I can’t explain everything right now but get to the DEO. Now!” There were shouts, including Alex instructing agents.

 

“Right. I will be right there.” She almost changed into her super suit right there, but thankfully she remembered she had an audience. She pressed the end button and looked at Lena.

 

The CEO looked deeply interested. “What was that about?”

 

“Um… Family emergency. I need to go.” She hated lying to her. “I am sorry I had to cut this short, but I really do have to go.”

 

Lena shook her head. “Oh, no. Not at all. I just hope everything is alright. Do you want me to go with? My afternoon is cleared.”

 

Kara started to panic. “Um, no. Thank you, though. I think they would only let family in anyways.”

 

“Right, yes. Of course. I am sorry, I don't mean to pry. You get to what you have to do.” Lena waved her off towards the door.

 

Kara left with a sigh. _Here we go again._

 

* * *

 

     Lena watched Kara’s retreating back. She sighed and returned to her desk. It was slightly disappointing to see her friend leave so soon. _Oh well._

  

* * *

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” Kara yelled as a computer was hurled at her. She had just floated through the balcony doors of the DEO, and there was a giant monster in front of her.

 

“Oh, thank god! Kara!” She heard Alex.

 

Kara moved her head to locate the source of Alex’s voice. “Alex!” She finally caught sight of the auburn-haired agent. There was another computer thrown her way. It narrowly missed her. She shot over to her sister. “Alex, what the hell is happening?” Another loud crash sounded.

 

Alex flashed a false smile. “Glad you could make it. Um… How do I put this…”

 

“Alex there is a massive alien in the middle of the DEO, if I don’t know anything, I can’t do anything except pummel and get pummeled.” She looked over the table they were stationed behind to get a better look at what she was dealing with. The alien looked like a dominator and the hulk had a love child. Another computer. She looked back at Alex. “Alex what is that?!”

 

“Um…” Alex readied her gun. “We think it’s a species of dominator…” She fires shots at the alien. “…and it got loose.”

 

Kara looked at Alex intensely. “Well that’s obvious.”

 

Alex looked at her with what she had dubbed her ‘serious look.’ “Kara, while your terrible humor is appreciated, now is not the time.” The table got knocked away. Alex rolled towards more cover. “Kara, we aren’t sure if this dominator’s telepathy is as strong as the ones we have seen before.” Alex shouted across the room.

 

“So you are saying I can fight it?” Kara shouted back. She didn’t want to deal with this right now, but she couldn’t leave the DEO to the wrath of this dominator-hulk thing. “Im going to test that theory.” She flew out from her makeshift cover, ready to fly at the alien. To her surprise, it was gone. “Where did it go?”

 

Alex came out and looked around. “I have no idea.”

 

Kara turned to her confused sister. “That’s a very vague and non-helpful answer. I mean, how could that giant thing escape without us knowing.” Before she was given a straight answer, she heard several screams with her superhearing. “Alex it’s going for civilians!”

 

“Go, we will back you up from here.” Alex responded right before Kara flew out of the DEO.

 

Kara squinted her eyes, searching for the massive alien. “Where are you…” She muttered to herself. She couldn’t spot the alien. Strange. That big of an alien would be pretty easy to see. The screams continued. She flew towards the noise, but there was nothing there except for frightened civilians cowering on the ground. She ran over to them. “Hey, it’s alright.” She picked them up, making sure they were ok. “Did you see where it went?” The woman she was helping was still in shock, but she managed to point a shaky finger in the direction the alien went. Kara’s heart stopped. It was headed towards L-Corp.

 

_Lena._

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was still a bit upset that Kara had to leave. Since she had cleared her afternoon, she didn’t have anything pressing to do, but she would find something. While she was searching through her files her mind started to wander.

 

_“How do you do that?”_

_“Do what?” She said, not looking up from the paperwork on her desk._

_“Find work anywhere at anytime.” Kara said with her mouth full of donut._

_Lena met the eyes of her hungry friend. “Maybe it’s a hidden Luthor talent.”_

_She got a famous Kara Danvers smile in return._

 

Lena was snapped out of her pleasant daydream by a loud crash. Before she knew it, a large… creature, yes that’s the word for it, was in the middle of her office, leaving a gaping hole where the door used to be. She tried to stay calm. She has faced worse than this, right? She locked eyes with the beast. It made no advances, but it did not break eye contact. It was like they were staring each other down.

 

Suddenly there was a voice in her head. “ _You are different_.”

The voice was booming, but it was not a noise created by sound waves. “ _You have been chosen_.”

 

Right before she could respond, something she could only describe as a shockwave emanated from the creature’s head. It forced her off her feet. She anticipated getting knocked against her balcony door, but instead she felt an embrace she had felt before. Looking up she saw that Supergirl had caught her. The blonde seemed different. Maybe, dare she say, scared?

 

“I finally found you…” The hero said in a low voice, almost like a growl. “You can attack me, but don’t you dare attack anyone I l-” There was a slight pause. “Just anyone.”

 

( _Phew that was close, I almost said love in front of Lena._ )

 

Lena paused at what Supergirl just said. Or did she imagine it? The person in front of her definitely didn’t say it out loud.

 

( _Now that I found you, prepare to get ground into a pulp._ )

Now Lena was a bit taken back. Supergirl would never say that… Yet she heard Supergirl say it.

 

( _Ok, left, right, back, and down._ )

 

_What does that mean?_ Lena’s question was quickly answered when the hero threw a left hook, a right roundhouse, stepped back, and slid under the creature’s feet. A thought hit Lena just as Supergirl got hit into a wall.

 

“Supergirl!” Lena ran over to the hero.

 

The girl peeled herself off of the wall she was slammed into with a grunt. “Where did it go?”

 

“What do you mean it-” She turned around and saw that the creature was gone. However confusing the creature’s sudden disappearance was, she turned her attention back to the hero. “Are you alright?”

 

The Kryptonian flashed a small smile. “I’m fine.”

 

( _I am not fine. That stupid alien almost hurt Lena and is probably heading for civilians._ )

 

Lena shook her head out of confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

The blonde looked confused. “I’m fine?”

 

Now Lena was really confused.

 

( _Is she alright? Maybe in shock? No, she has been in worse situations and is way too strong minded to be fazed from this._ )

 

She tried a fake smile. “Right, yes. That’s good.”

 

Supergirl continued to stare with the same, confused, expression.

 

( _Something is wrong. Why is she acting this way?_ )

 

“Um… uh… you should probably go after that thing before it hurts anyone.” Lena was confused but there were more pressing matters at hand.

 

The hero nodded. “Yes, right. I’ll be off.” She started towards the balcony.

 

Starting to return to her normal state, she spoke up. “Oh, and Supergirl?”

 

The blonde turned on her heels. “Yes, Lena?”

 

Lena pushed aside the fact that she was called Lena rather than Ms. Luthor. “Thank you, for saving me.”

 

The blonde flashed a bright smile. “Of course. Are you sure you are alright?”

 

Lena shook her head. “Nothing that can’t be taken care of with a Tylenol and a good night’s rest.”

 

( _Did Lena just joke? Lena almost never jokes. I’ll come and check on her after this stupid thing is taken care of._ )

 

“Right.” The hero took off without another word.

 

Lena just stood there in her destroyed office, staring after the hero. Turning back to her surprisingly untouched desk, she sat down and tried to decrypt the past few minutes of her life. _What were all of those words I heard Supergirl saying? Well, not saying… thinking?_ She took a deep breath in at the thought. Being able to hear what Supergirl was thinking was a ridiculous and rather rash conclusion. There is no way, right? After everything she has seen, Lena wasn’t so sure anymore.

 

* * *

 

Kara tried her hardest to find the alien, straining her ears and eyes to their limits, but to no avail. With a defeated sigh, she switched on her coms. “Hey Alex, he got away.”

 

There was no sound for about ten seconds, but a sound of static played and was replaced by the familiar sound of Alex’s voice. “Uh, sis, I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

 

She felt her brow crinkle. “What? What do you mean?”

 

“There’s a signal that we used to track down this dominator before.”

 

Kara waved her hands in the air, as if it would cause Alex to elaborate faster. “Yeah, and?”

 

“We have picked up the domi-signal with the DEO satellites.” Winn’s voice suddenly came over the coms.

 

There was a noise she could only assume was Alex telling off Winn for cutting into her conversation and then the line was clear once more. Alex cleared her throat as she got back on the coms. “What I was trying to say was, there is a signal.”

 

She nodded into thin air. “I’ve gathered.” Silence. “Alex, what is it?”

 

She heard Alex take a deep breath on the other side of the line. “It’s coming from L-Corp.”

 

Kara didn’t even wait for Alex to add more on before flying as fast as she could back to the building she had just come from.


	2. You're Just a Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara isn't having much luck finding the escaped Alien who's signal keeps leading to the source of her emotional conflicts. 
> 
> Lena has come to the realization that she may have the ability to hear Supergirl's thoughts and decides to put that theory to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic so much already and I'm only 2 chapts in. I hope you get as invested as me. Love you <3

Kara flew in through the balcony door, not even checking if it was open. Luckily, it was. She looked around frantically, only to see a set of confused green eyes set on her.

 

“Is everything alright?” Lena asked, her eyes staring a hole through her.

 

Before answering the CEO, Kara used her x-ray vision to quickly inspect the building for any sign of the alien or it’s path of destruction. To her surprise, nothing was out of place. Not even Jerry’s plant that was dying, but no one had the heart to tell him. She looked back up to meet the brunette’s eyes. “Um… yes. Everything is alright. Now. Everything is alright now.” Kara didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t just say that she thought the alien that just attacked might be back in the building and she can’t say that the DEO must’ve got it wrong. The DEO never gets it wrong. The empty building, however, said otherwise. “I’m sorry for just bursting in like this, I was just making sure everything was back to normal.”

 

“Right, everything except the mess in my office and the gaping hole in my door, not to mention the imprint of you in the wall.” Lena remarked with a smirk.

 

Kara let her eyes flick around the room, looking at how much damage was actually caused. Which was a lot. “Oh, Rao! I’m sorry!” Using her superspeed, she put everything back the way she remembered it, fixing the door and the stamp of her in the wall along the way. Coming to a stop, she admired her work. “There we go. All back to normal?”

 

When she turned around, Lena was just staring. Not necessarily in awe, but something like surprise. “Th- Thank you. You honestly didn’t need to do that.” Lena rose from her office chair and looked around. “Wow, you really fixed this place up, right down to the smallest detail. It’s almost like you are here everyday.”

 

Kara’s heart stopped for a second. Not sure if it was from Lena possibly knowing Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same or that Lena was being so cute, walking around like a puppy exploring its new home. “No, just I have an extremely good memory.”

 

Lena walked over to the wall that Kara was slammed into. “Aww, you even fixed the print of you in my wall. Shame, I actually quite liked it. It would’ve made a great conversation piece.” The brunette turned her head and allowed a smirk to crawl across her face.

 

Kara was speechless.

 

“What, you aren’t going to offer to hurl yourself back into the wall? It does seem like something you would do.” The brunette said with a tease in her voice.

 

Before choking on her words, Kara pulled herself together. “While you are right, I really must be going.” She started towards the door, hoping to hold it together for long enough to get to the DEO. “Oh,” she turned to face Lena again. “I’m glad you are ok.” With that, she took off.

 

* * *

 

Lena was just getting back into her made up work when a blur of red, blue, and gold came flashing through her destroyed office. She was kind of surprised that Supergirl hadn’t broken anything, with that sporadic of an entrance. She focused on the more important things. “Is everything alright?”

 

( _Oh Rao… she’s staring at me with those eyes. Shoot! Is the alien here?_ )

 

Lena watched as Supergirl seemingly ignored her and stared at the floor. Even though it probably wouldn’t be obvious to the typical bystander, it was clear to her that the blonde was using her x-ray vision to scan the floors below. She decided to wait.

 

( _Huh… Everything is just fine. Even Jerry’s plant is sitting there._ )

 

Lena almost laughed at the thought of Jerry’s poor plant. Though the idea seemed crazy at first, she had decided to accept the fact that because of that alien attack, she might be able to hear Supergirl’s thoughts. She would test that later.

 

The hero’s head snapped back up to face Lena. “I’m sorry for just bursting in like this, I was just making sure everything was back to normal.”

 

Lena almost let out a giggle at the hero’s words. “Right, everything except the mess in my office and the gaping hole in my door, not to mention the imprint of you in the wall.”

 

( _What… Wait. Oh._ )

 

The blonde seemed to look around at the rubble. “Oh, Rao! I’m sorry!” Suddenly there was a blur of blue and red flashing around her office, leaving a repaired office in its wake. The blur that was Supergirl came to a stop no less than 10 seconds later.

 

( _There we go. No more mess. No more alien and no more mess._ )

 

Lena was too busy focusing on the fact that the hero took the time to fix her office, not only that, it was perfect. “Th- Thank you. You honestly didn’t need to do that.” She stuttered over her words. Standing up, she started walking around to inspect how detailed the cleanup was. “Wow, you really fixed this place up, right down to the smallest detail. It’s almost like you are here everyday.”

 

( _She’s so cute. If I were human, I’d probably be having a heart attack right now. Wait, did she say everyday? Does she know? No… does she? I totally don’t come here everyday. Nope. Not me._ )

 

Lena once again almost let out a laugh at the rambling of even the thoughts of the hero.

 

Despite her thoughts, the blonde’s voice was surprisingly even. “No, just I have an extremely good memory.”

 

 

_Is that so?_ Time to see if her theory is correct. Lena walked over to the spot where the hero had previously been embedded in. “Aww, you even fixed the print of you in my wall. Shame, I actually quite liked it. It would’ve made a great conversation piece.” She craned her neck to look at the girl with a smirk to see or hear her reaction. Disappointingly, the blonde did nothing. She decided to add a tease. “What, you aren’t going to offer to hurl yourself back into the wall? It does seem like something you would do.”

 

( _What? I mean, she isn’t wrong. But why is she looking at me that way? Does she like me? There is no way. She’s just playing with me. Rao, it would be awkward if she likes this me and not other me._ )

 

The hero stopped her internal rant that started to peak Lena’s interest. “While you are right, I really must be going.” The kryptonian started towards the balcony. “Oh,” she turned to face Lena again. “I’m glad you are ok.” The blonde smiled at her and took off from the balcony.

 

“Bye…” Lena said to the empty space where Supergirl once was. _Like both of her? What does she mean?_ While Lena thought it was cute that Supergirl may or may not have a tiny crush on her, the problem was that it was entirely possible she might have a tiny crush right back on the hero. This was problematic.

 

* * *

 

Kara practically crash landed on the DEO’s floor. She had to get away from L-Corp as soon as she could. Walking over to the control room, she caught Alex’s eye.

 

Her sister ran over. “Hey, did you get him? We didn’t hear you over coms.”

 

Hearing her sister’s words brought her back to the world where it wasn’t just about Lena. “What? No, the alien wasn’t there. Your signal was wrong.”

 

Winn suddenly poked over Alex’s shoulder, startling both women. He put his hands up. “Sorry, but the signal couldn’t have been wrong.”

 

Kara raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

“He means I checked, and there is a psychic signal coming from L-Corp.” J’onn walked up to the small group.

 

Now she just felt dumbfounded. “Well, the alien wasn’t there. In fact, everything looked normal. Even Jerry’s plant was there!” Everyone looked at her with confusion. She waved her hands to dismiss their confusion. “Never mind, the point is that there is no way that it was there. It would have left some sort of evidence behind.” She crossed her arms, trying to figure out what all of this meant.

 

Alex looked like she was about to speak when their conversation was interrupted by a beeping sound. The auburn-haired agent shot a glance towards Winn. “What’s happening?”

 

Winn took a quick glance at his tablet. “The signal is moving.”

 

Kara quickly ran over to Winn’s side, watching the signal on the move. “Where?”

 

“It seems to be heading for this apartment building.” Winn pointed to a building on the map.

 

She silently choked on air. “That’s Lena’s apartment building.”

 

J’onn walked to the table in the center of the control room. “This thing, whatever it may be, seems to be targeting Ms. Luthor.”

 

Kara knew that she needed to be at Lena’s apartment building, now. “I’m going.” Before anyone could object, she took off and out of the DEO building.

 

* * *

 

     Lena may be good at finding work at random places and random times, but today was a good day to go home and relax after being attacked by some alien. And being given the power to hear Supergirl’s thoughts. That too. Lena entered her pristine apartment and placed her keys on the counter. Even though the apartment was large and gorgeous, she still liked Kara’s small loft better. It was much more homey and full of stories and love, while her apartment was just white, a blank slate really. There was a sudden loud knocking at the door. She went to open the door and a certain superhero was there.

 

“Supergirl?”

 

The hero seemed out of breath. “I- I’m sorry, it’s just.” She let out a strangled breath. “I’m chasing this alien and…” The super was wildly gesturing with her hands. “It just seems to be following you.”

 

Lena tilted her head at the hero. “How are you tracking it?”

 

The hero held up her hands again. “I mean… there’s this thing and there is like a signal or whatever.” The blonde shut her mouth.

 

( _Oh my god. I sound like and idiot. I don’t know anything about dominators or their god damn brain signals. All I know is that Lena isn’t safe as long as this thing is following her. Great, I guess Kara Danvers is gonna have to take a few of those sick days, because Kara Zor-el has a job to do._ )

 

Lena continued to stare. _What does she mean Kara is taking sick days and Kara Zoe-el? Who’s that?_ She focused back on what she was doing. “So, this alien produces a signal that you can track?”

 

“Yes, thank you. I didn’t know how to put it.”

 

Lena nodded. “Yeah, and it’s following me?”

 

Supergirl finally straightened out, puffing her chest out in a confident manner once more. “Yes, and I Don’t think you or anyone around you is safe until I can get it back in its cell.

 

( _Great. This stupid thing better cooperate. I don’t know if I’m staying here or what’s going to happen. I better call Alex._ )

 

The hero looked at her with a small smile. “Can you give me a second?”

 

Lena wanted to laugh, but she kept her calm and nodded at the blonde. “Sure.”

 

( _She probably won’t want me to hang around, right? I don’t think, if I were human, that I would want a hero guarding me 24/7._ )

 

After Supergirl’s string of thoughts, she held her hand up to her ear. “Alex. It’s not here right now, is the signal still here?” She nodded as a person talked through what appeared to be an earpiece. “Ok, well I don’t know what I should do.” Another nod. “Alright, I’ll ask her.” The hero turned to face her, her blue eyes shining with concern and thought. “Lena, this alien appears to be following you and…”

 

Lena tilted her head. “You need to use me as bait?”

 

( _What! Why, what! Why would I ever?! I would never! The only person I’d ever use as bait is myself!_ )

 

The superhero looked taken aback. “No! I would never ask anyone to do that! I was just going to say that I probably need to keep an eye on you for the next few days until we capture this thing.”

 

Lena felt the need to tease the hero, just for the sake of seeing if her theory was correct. “How close of an eye?”

 

( _What is she doing. This is not ok. Does she know that I will die if she does that freaking eyebrow thing._ )

 

_Well, now that she mentions it._ She raised an eyebrow.

 

( _WHAT THE HELL LENA! This is going to be a rough few days for me..._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to check out my main Tumblr [@Readomon](https://readomon.tumblr.com) or my WIP writing blog [@so-you-think-you-can-write](https://so-you-think-you-can-write.tumblr.com)  
> Or don't.  
> That's cool too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to check out my main Tumblr [@Readomon](https://readomon.tumblr.com) or my WIP writing blog [@so-you-think-you-can-write](https://so-you-think-you-can-write.tumblr.com)  
> Or don't.  
> That's cool too.


End file.
